Code: Siblings
by Awesomer then you
Summary: Yulissa and Ziggy are siblings that have always been on there own, so what happenes when Ziggy's job aka Yulissa's old job gets them mixed up with the Code Breakers that are now living with Sakura.
1. The Beginning

A girl with curly snow white hair and one electric bright blue eye the right one being a blood red sat down on her couch crisscross applesauce with her silver laptop on her lap. Her hands flew over the keyboard almost like she wasn't even looking at the keys. Suddenly her hands stopped and without looking up she reached over and picked up a picture frame from the coffee table lightning fast and threw it at the open front door where a boy with bright blond hair and electric blue eyes caught it with a smirk on his handsome face.

"That wasn't nice," the boy said as he placed the picture fram on an end table sitting by the door.

"Since when was I nice to you?" the girl asked as she continued to typ. The boy sighed and threw himself on her couch after he shut the door.

"Yulissa, you can at least try to act like you care that you could of broke that picture of us as kids," the boy said as he put his arms on the back of the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He leaned back and sighed deeply.

"Omg that's so..so..naw I can't even try to care," the girl named Yulissa said as she closed her laptop and put it on the already messy coffee table in front of her.

"Rude as ever I see," the boy said as he moved a few papers and grabbed the t.v remote before he turned it on and watch some little kid show about cats.

"What are you doing here, Zig?" Yulissa asked as she stared at the t.v with growing boredom.

"What I can't visit my little sister?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm not buying it," Yulissa said as she put her feet up and put her hands behind her head.

"Fine, fine you were always smarter than me and i'm glad to hear that you haven't become dumb since the last time I saw you," Ziggy said as he got up. Yulissa sighed knowing her big brother wasn't done talking and followed him into her kitchen where he sat down at her table and put his feet up. He waved to her silently telling for her to make lunch or was it dinner. The two siblings really didn't know what time really meant because their time stopped on the day a horrible accident accrued and that was the same day Yulissa quit working for Code:Breakers undercover and Ziggy took her place.

"Your soooo bossy," Yulissa wined as she took out ingredients for pasta, one of their favorites.

"Well i'm older," Ziggy said happily.

"I act more mature," Yulissa mumbled, but Ziggy heard her.

"Says the girl who's mumbling," Ziggy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet you snob!" Yulissa yelled angrily.

"Don't call me a snob you pig!" Ziggy shouted back. He stood up and glared at Yulissa who was glaring at him to. "RING, RING, RING!" blasted Ziggy's phone making the both of them jump. Ziggy answered as Yulissa gave him one last glare and continued cooking grumbling to herself. Ziggy quietly laughed. He truly loved his little sister and would kill anyone who dared to harm her, but at times he was the one who harmed her and he always hated himself for making her cry.

"Snob," Yulissa whispered as Ziggy walked into her living room and turned up the t.v so she couldn't hear him.

"Ziggy," the Prime Minister said and Ziggy could just tell that he was relaxing in his chair with his feet on his desk turning his chair slightly left and right.

"Hey, Fujiwara," Ziggy said carefully hiding his disguise for the man. He didn't know how Yulissa put up with him so long. She was kept a secret not even the Code: Breakers knew that she was working for them and watching them.

"Did you get to tell your sister about her going to school with Sakura, Heike and Rei?" Fujiwara asked.

"Not yet, but why does she need to go back to school and why can't I go with?" Ziggy asked.

"Your overprotected," Fujiwara said as he sighed through the phone.

"I know," Ziggy said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen I agreed to let Yulissa keep her memories as long as you take her place and do what I say, so what I am telling you is get her into that school and do not enroll into that school ok if you do you'll only put Yulissa in danger," Fujiwara said and he hung up.

"Bastard," Ziggy said unaware that a certain little sister heard his conversation. He walked into the kitchen to find Yulissa at the table eating pasta with another bowl across from her.

"Why am I starting school?" Yulissa asked.

"Always getting right to the topic," Ziggy said as he sat down and eat his pasta. Halfway through he noticed that Yulissa didn't even touch her plate.

"Zig, why don't we exist...not….not even to Code: Breakers?" Yulissa asked as she played with her food.

"Don't play with your food," Ziggy said as he eat another forkful of pasta.

"Of course, Mother," Yulissa said as she rolled her eyes and set her fork down. She sighed and looked out the window that was above her kitchen sink.

"Cheer up you're starting school tomorrow," Ziggy said as he took their plates to the sink.

"I guess, so is that why you decided to visit?" Yulissa asked as she got up and sat on her counter.

"Yeah, but it really was nice seeing you, Little Sister, you've grown so much from the last time I saw you," Ziggy said with a sad smile.

"Well what can I say I had grow up fast if I didn't I would definitely be dead," Yulissa said as she didn't noticed her older brother clenched his teeth. He never did think that leaving her alone with their "aunt" and "uncle" would ever end up causing Yulissa more pain. All he wanted was to see his little sister smile, but that carefree smile that she always had no matter how bad it got, but that smile died the night he left her.

"Goodnight," Ziggy said as he jumped out of her kitchen window which didn't seem to surprize her at all. The boy almost never used a door and Yulissa was surprised that he did come in through the door when she saw him for the first time in five no seven years. Neither of them knew they just knew that it's been awhile since they've seen each other.

"Goodnight," Yulissa sleepy mumbled as she locked up her house and crawled onto her couch. She has a bedroom and a bed of course, she just doesn't like sleeping in either one. She also dreamed a dream well a memory she forgotten about long ago.

I made this story for my friend and she told me that I should try to post it, so here it is. I hope you like it and just for a heads up i'm kinda a music freak, so yeah, also somethings wrong with my laptop were it autocrats is to his, so I try to fix when it happens, but sorry if I miss it sometimes.


	2. Background

"Yulissa!" five-year-old Ziggy yelled as he ran towards the four-year-old that was just thrown into their cell. Yulissa winced, but she managed to smile up at Ziggy who she was leaning up against on her knees.

"You worry too much, Zig," Yulissa said as she painfully got to her feet. Ziggy smiled a little and helped her sit down on the other side of the cell.

"Did you hear I heard that she's a freak can't even die, I feel sorry for her," a ten-year-old named Frank in the next cell whispered to one of his cell mates, Jonathan.

"Shut the hell up!" Ziggy yelled as he glared at the young blonde.

"Zig, calm down you're just giving him what he wants plus he's depressed that his mommy hasn't come to save him," Yulissa said as she smirked.

"At least I have a mom you little mutant freaks!" Frank yelled as he grabbed the bars.

"Not having any family means that we have nothing to lose if we die, on the other hand, Frankie Dear, you have to stay alive for your mom and big sis," Yulissa said as Ziggy sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Don't you have to stay alive for each other?" Rick another boy in Frank's cell asked as he stood up.

"No," they both said. "If one of us dies we'll be happy."

"We might of been born from an egg, but we are no different from you guys besides that I can see ten times better than a normal person and that Ziggy can solve huge math problems in his head that even science have trouble with," Yulissa said as she moved around. She winced as her new cuts opened up wider.

"You guys don't even have a mother and father, but creators you aren't like us!" Frank yelled.

"We're human just as much as you are," Yulissa and Ziggy said as they slowly stood up and took their food from the guard. They were the only ones in the cell. They sat back down and eat in silence.

"We're human right?" Yulissa asked.

"We're human, Yul, as much as they are," Ziggy said as he smiled. Yulissa nodded and smiled happily. Blood was in her hair making it look a dirty red instead of a snow white. Ziggy frowned and ran his finger through her uneven boy short hair.

"They cut it again?" he asked as Yulissa smiled.

"Don't worry it didn't hurt," she said as she rested her head on Ziggy's lap and closed her eyes.

Yulissa woke up on her living room floor the next morning. "Huh," she mumbled as she got up and stumbled into her bathroom. She brushed her hair and let it down. She got dressed in her new school uniform that Ziggy most likely put in her bathroom. She was happy that Ziggy knew her and he changed the uniform a bit.

She was now wearing a white blouse with a dark blue bow-tie around the neck, a black-plated skirt, a pair of silver socks reaching up to her knees, a dark blue long sleeve sweater and black knee high boots along with a silver school bag.

She walked out of her one bedroom apartment with her school bag on her shoulder and a piece of toast in her hand. She got to school and was given weird looks, but she didn't care.

"Yulissa," Ziggy called from a classroom. She followed him inside to see lots of kids in there she immediately recognized Rei Ogami from when she was protecting him and the rest although she knew even the Code: Breakers before them and knew more about them than they know about themselves.

"Zig," Yulissa said as she sat down behind the desk Rei was sitting at while he talked to some girl beside him.

"Listen, Yulissa, i'm not allowed to be here for some reason, but just keep on your guard I don't know why….-he looked around the classroom and saw Rei looking at them out of the corner of his eye-why he wants you here so promise me you'll be safe?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm not four anymore, Zig, I can take care of myself i've been doing it for years," Yulissa said. Ziggy stood up angrily and slammed his fist on her desk making everyone look at them.

"I said I was sorry, Yul, what was I supposed to do just leave you out on the streets!" Ziggy yelled. Yulissa stood up making her chair crash to the floor.

"It wouldn't of been better than what i've been through!" she yelled. Ziggy's eyes went wide as he stared at Yulissa not knowing all the pain she went through as their creators family beat them.

Their creator Rob Black was a very mean man and he loved to hurt and experiment on the two. He would say "I own everything of you guys, I made you, I gave you life and I can take it away." When Yulissa and Ziggy escaped the lab they lived out on the streets for awhile, but then Ziggy looked up their creators younger sister, Diana Selfwar, and her husband, Evan Selfwar. The two took them in, but a little bit after they lived their Ziggy wanted to do something, but he couldn't take Yulissa with him so he left her with them. They found out about the two after Ziggy left though and instead of turning them in the beat poor little Yulissa until one day she ran away from them. Fujiwara found her and gave her a job at watching over the Code: Breakers. She was kept secret and she did her job well that not even the Code: Breaker's themselves knew she was watching them.

She messed up one day though and she quite not being able to bare the pain she caused. When she was home alone one day Fujiwara called Ziggy telling him everything that happened for the past six years-since it's been a year since Ziggy had that job-he told Ziggy that he had to do what Yulissa did or she would forget everything that happened to her for the past six years. Ziggy not knowing if his little sister had anything worth living for, but excited knowing that he could see her again he accepted.

"Don't blame me!" he yelled back.

"Than leave my sight it's been seven years, Ziggy, don't try coming back into my life now!" Yulissa yelled back.

"It's not my fault!" he yelled again and he opened the window before he jumped from it making everyone, but Yulissa and Rei run towards the window to find out he was perfectly fine.

"Don't be so surprised he's been like that since we've left that place," Yulissa said as she sat back down.

"Who are you?" the girl talking to Rei asked.

"I'm Yulissa and that boy I was yelling at is my older brother, Ziggy," Yulissa said.

"Umm you said something about it being seven years?" another girl asked.

"I haven't seen Ziggy in seven years when he left me with our "Aunt" and "Uncle" who abused me," Yulissa said as she did the air quotes.

Her being sixteen and Ziggy being seventeen and escaping a lab at the age of four and five. They lived on the streets until she was nine and Ziggy left her with their Aunt and Uncle, until she ran away when she was twelve and then becoming a guardian of the Code: Breakers, until she was fifteen and Ziggy taking over when she was still fifteen, him being only sixteen. She didn't see Ziggy take the job over, but she got a letter saying he did and why he did. The lab was in America, but they ran away to Japan when they escape so they know Japanese and English. They still use American words though.

Not seeing Ziggy for seven years didn't mean she didn't love her dear older brother. She loved him to death as he loved her to death, but seven years is sure a long time.

"That's so sad and by the way i'm Sakurakouji Sakura," the girl said.

"Sakura," Yulissa said.

"Yup," she said happily. Yulissa glanced at Rei. He of course has never even seen Yulissa before, but she sure was happy to see him well and she wondered how the others where.

"I'm Ogami Rei," he said. Yulissa nodded like she didn't know his name or what he was.

"I'm just Yulissa no last name or anything like that just plane old Yulissa and please don't call me Yul only one person calls me that," Yulissa said as she thought of the guy that just jumped out of the window.

"I don't like pen names," Rei said.

"I know," Yulissa thought as she leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and the classroom slowly went back to normal noticing the area Yulissa put around herslef telling them, "Don't fucking touch me." She opened her blood red eye when she heard the teacher come in.

"It seems the new student got here before me so Miss. Yulissa can you stand up?" Kanda, Yulissa's teacher, asked.

"But that seems like a lot of trouble!" Yulissa wined as she used her desk to slowly get up. She had both eyes open now.

"I see your lively today," Kanda said as she smirked lightly.

"It's not my fault some memories came back to me last night," she said as she rubbed her head.

"That reminds me, Yulissa, we have nothing on you except for this year, it's like you were born this year and even then we have so little info because it's so secret of what you even did this past year, we don't even have your blood type or birthday," Kanda said. Yulissa met her eyes wondering if she worked for Code: Breaker. Deciding that she did Yulissa smirked.

"I don't know why everything is so secretive," she said as she shrugged.

"Very well than," she said. Yulissa could tell she hated her now though and she saw Rei looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe that's what Ziggy meant by keep on your guard," she thought as she sighed and sat back down.

"Oh I almost forgot-Kanda pulled an envelope out of her pocket-some boy with bright blonde hair asked me to give this to you," Kanda said. She handed Yulissa the envelope and on the white envelope it said "Be nice, no cheating, Rick's guard."

"Be safe and stay on guard," Yulissa thought as she translated the secret message in her head. They made this up awhile ago, but the code is kinda limited so you have to make the code as understandable as possible.

"I guess I get the be nice, no cheating part, but Rick's guard?" Kanda asked as Yulissa put the envelope in her bag.

"Can we start class?" Yulissa asked.

"Of course," Kanda said and she started class. Rei looked at Yulissa most likely remembering the time she slipped a piece of paper under his pillow one night saying "Be nice, no cheating, Rick's guard." Yulissa hopped that he would of uncovered the code, but it turns out that a two and a three-year-old made up that code so well that he couldn't figure it out. He tried to figure it out, but Ziggy and Yulissa where two and a three-years-old when they made it up and they were very smart at that age and still are smart. They know more than the average scientist do.

Thank you so much for the review! This is one of my favorite storys so it makes me happy to know at least one person likes it. Also this takes place after the anime, but for some reason they're all living with Sakura. I know it's confusing, but i'll try to make it better


	3. The phone Call

At lunch Yulissa looked around the classroom this being her first time ever going to school, so she was really nervous, but she didn't show it.

"You want to eat with us?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of Yulissa who just stood up with her bento in hand.

"Where is Rei?" Yulissa asked as she looked around for her third favorite Code: Breaker.

"Ogami is on the roof you'll also meet our friend Heike," Sakura said.

"Masaomi goes here?" Yulissa asked before she could stop herself.

"How did you know Masaomi was Heike's first name?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't," Yulissa said as she quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and headed towards the towards roof. When they got up there Yulissa introduced herself to Masaomi, but of course she pretended that she didn't even know him.

"He slowly bent over her and leaned down towards her-"

"Masaomi," Toki said from on top of the roof.

"Ziggy didn't say anything about Toki being here, well not that I mind, but it's had to look at him after everything i've done," I thought as I smiled at Toki.

"Hello, i'm Yulissa," I said. Toki looked at me and jumped in front of me.

"I'm Fujiwara Toki," He said. I nodded.

"Yes I know, Fujiwara told me he has a son and a daughter," I said and I tilted my head and smiled. Toki stared at me.

"You talked with Father?" He asked. I smirked.

"Of course I did, he's the one make-letting me come to this school," I said. I looked at Rei who was sitting at a table with Sakura and Masaomi.

"You guys sure did grow up," I whispered.

"Huh?" Toki asked.

"Oh-nothing, I was… talking to myself," I said as I sat down in between Rei and Masaomi. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I frowned at the caller ID.

"Yuli-"

"Why does he have to bug me now, dammit I thought I quite, but no he drags me right back in," I muttered as I answered the phone. "What do you want?"

"Cheerful as always," the Prime Minister said. I got up. Sakura, Rei, Toki and Masaomi looked at me.

"I quite, Fuji-I mean my old boss," I said as I glanced nervously at Toki.

"You must be with my dear Toki, right?" Fujiwara asked.

"Yeah I am, but that's no-"

"Let me speak to him."

"Are you crazy?"

"Ziggy works for me Yulissa, I still own you. You should already know that you dear big brother is just a puppet of mine, he's just something i'm using against you. Your love for your brother will end your life one day, Yulissa." I looked at everyone and sighed.

"I'll be right back," I said and I walked to the other side of the roof.

"Let me speak to my son, Yulissa, he never answers my calls," Fujiwara said.

"Listen you evil bastard if you hurt Ziggy i'll rip you apart and i'll die before I put Toki through more pain you got it! He's been through enough, all of the Code: Breakers have. Leave them alone, Fujiwara, or I swear i'll hunt you down and behead you myself!" I whispered/yelled.

"We'll see about that, Yulissa Kirstin Black," Fujiwara said and he hung up.

"Dammit," I whispered as I calmed down and went back over the the group.

"Sorry about that, my mo-dad wanted to know where I put my little sister's diapers," I lied.

"But you said that your brother hasn't been home for seven years, does that mean he ran away?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…. it does," I said.

"I have to work on this story of mine," I thought as the bell rang.

Ah sorry about that last chapter. I didn't know that it would turn into a bunch of numbers and stuff, but good thing I had a back-up of the chapter, so here it is ENJOY!


End file.
